1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal in which a depth level of a stereoscopic graphic object using binocular parallax according to a usage pattern of a user and displaying of the stereoscopic graphic object is controlled according to various events such as various input signals, and a method of controlling a mobile terminal.
2. Related Art
As hardware and software technologies in relation to various electronic devices including mobile terminals have been remarkably developed, various electronic devices providing a function of displaying a stereoscopic graphic object using binocular parallax become prevalent.
Thus, various functions and user interfaces capable of effectively controlling a stereoscopic graphic object and providing user convenience are required to be supported.